Peridiotic
Peridiotic (セクシーなモスマン) is a dumbass. Born on 2 and died on 2, Peri lived a simple life before she saw a moth. That moth bit her and turned her into a moth. She was seen from Gang Weed Chapters 69 to 82. In the anime, she was voiced by Tom Hanks before the Disney XD acquisition of the series, then being voiced by Ryan Reynolds, before ultimately being replaced permanently by Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Chapters 69 to 82 Peri first appears in Chapter 69, where he immediately shows he is Leitung's #1 fan. During Chapter 72, Peri literally states he would go gay for Neon and Blur if they were legal age. It is still unknown what he meant by that. Death On Gang Weed Chapter 82, Peri died when Cti stabbed him 4 times in the throat, trying to prevent a cataclysmic event that ended up happening anyways. On Gang Weed Chapter 99, Page 57, Peri was given a funeral service, courtesy of GamingBlur. It has been implied several times that had Peri lived, he could've possibly stopped the world shattering event in Gang Weed Chapters 867-925. Resurrection In Chapter 1,482, he is ressurected by Neon playing a copy of White Lies' 2013 album, Big TV. He is infused with lightning shortly afterwards, changing his theme song from White Lies' E.S.T. to Metallica's Ride the Lightning. Gang Weed VS Danganronpa Hell In Chapter 1,500, he accidentally starts a war between Gang Weed and Danganronpa Hell, another group he is a part of. This war ran from Chapter 1,500 to Chapter 1,569, and in Danganronpa Hell issues #892 to #961. He ends the feud by splitting himself into two people, one for each group. This arc is currently being made into a video game by Capcom, where Peri will be voiced by Ben Stiller instead of the usual Tom Hanks. Post-Resurrection It is heavily implied that in Chapter 1,627, Peri fuses back together his two selves from the two groups. Peri's favorite bands, as revealed in Chapter 1,629, are Red Vox, Death Grips, Earth Wind and Fire, Metallica, and White Lies. In Chapter 1, 720, Peri reveals he had a one night stand with Mothman. In Chapter 1, 721, Peri reveals he has a crush on someone in Gang Weed. It has yet to be revealed who it is. Blur tried to guess who it was, to no success. In Chapter 1,732, Peri is revealed to have a stand called "YEAR OF THE SNITCH." It's powers are unknown other than the ability to annoy everyone in its vicinity. As of Chapter 1,733, Peri has three twitter accounts, two of which are private, one he won't let anyone follow. In Chapter 2000, his father, Hulk Hogan, convinces him to become a villain and become against Gang Weed. In Chapter 2018, it is revealed Peri is actually, in fact, a girl, which changes the whole dynamic of the show. Her voice actor is also now Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Powers and Abilities '''Annoyance: '''Peri annoys everyone around him '''Year of the Snitch: '''Peri's stand, making him one of only 3 known stand users. Trivia * Peridiotic's appearance in the manga is heavily influenced by Mothman, while in the anime, his appearance is based more on an actual moth. * It is implied Peri made love to Fat Kaiji once. * It is heavily implied Peri is ready to date anyone at a moment's notice. * In Gang Weed vs Danganronpa Hell, Peri is the only character to have a different voice actor than their anime appearance. * Peridiotic is the only character throughout the whole show to have four voice actors: Tom Hanks, Ben Stiller, Ryan Reynolds, and Mary Elizabeth Winstead. * Hirohiko Araki stated in an interview that Peridiotic started out as both his and Toriyama's favorite character, however, after the 5th Gang Weed movie, she quickly became their least favorite, so they've been trying to write about her less and less in an effort to save what little quality she has left in her character.